


Death Has No Rules

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys





	Death Has No Rules

You’d been in the first genuinely good mood since your boyfriend had been stuck in jail. You didn’t know why, maybe it was the nice weather or maybe it was the upbeat attitude that every single person in the band was sporting at the moment.  **  
**

You’d even offered to cook for the band despite not having very much to work with but eggs and toast were an easy enough combination so you didn’t mind. That had been your morning laughing and joking with everyone.

Even 2D wasn’t as uptight and weird as usual, he was surprisingly calm and happy compared to the stressed out and frazzled mess of a man that he’d been for a while now, maybe that was the real reason you could relax because he wasn’t acting sketchy. Russel offered to help you with making the food but you told him it was alright, you had this handled.

You watched mesmerized as Ace managed to do tricks with his knife that would’ve gotten anyone else stabbed, 2D complimenting him on his skills. Ace thanked him casually, scooting slightly away towards Noodle. You’d giggled to yourself, 2D being oblivious to the other trying to avoid him. It was nice to see someone who wasn’t affected by that kind of thing.

After the pleasant morning you’d headed back to your room lying on the bed, your legs lifted up by your feet positioned on the headboard. You closed your eyes and let the sound of the music you were listening to blast and take you into another world, daydreaming about different scenarios.

You spent most of the day like that until you’d sighed and made yourself get up to close your blinds when you saw that the sky was starting to fade into darkness, it was a kind of beautiful and you were tempted to step outside and watch it. You decided against it, knowing that if you did you might get lost walking around by yourself and have to call one of the band members to come and get you from wherever you managed to wander off to.

When you’d gotten into the living room you watched as everyone talked in faded whispers. You coughed, trying to get them to realize that you were right there and that they’d either need to tell you what was going on or stop gossiping about it.

“Russ, you should tell ‘em, you’re tha closest an-” 2D continued, not comprehending that you were there yet.

“Tell me what?” You ask, starting to get nervous despite knowing it was probably nothing.

This was the same band who’d had an in depth conversation about whether or not they should let you in on the fact that one of them had ate your sandwich once, there were serious conversations sure, but emergencies usually weren’t what the word implied in this small circle.

“Either tell them or don’t say anythin’ else D,” Russel said and was promptly ignored.

“I’m the leader now righ? I should-” 2D started, but by that time Ace had linked arms with you and had dragged you halfway to the door.

He opened the door for you, motioning for you to go ahead and you thanked him. You sat down on the step looking, waiting expectantly but when you saw him keep walking, you pushed yourself up and caught up to where he was.

“Hesitant?” You ask and he shrugs.

“Better to just tell you and get over it, still, I didn’t really think back there with them was exactly where you’d want to deal with stuff,” He said and you nodded.

“Is it something about Murdoc?” You ask, silently pleading that he’d escaped.

“He’s dead. We found out this morning from some kid who texted Russel. I double checked and it’s true,” He’s awkward and you can tell her feels terrible about having to break the news to you.

“What?” You ask, your voice cracking as you try and figure out what he said.

“He, uh, he died trying to escape in the sewers. I’m real sorry, I know yous guys were close an-” He says but you block out his words.

“Thanks for telling me,” You say, tears pricking your eyes while you walk away.

At first you start to walk quickly, breathes increasing rapidly, and before you know it you’re running. You don’t know where to or why but you listen to this urge in your head to run as fast as you can, tears blurring your vision as they fall from your eyes.

You only realize where it was that you were going once you get to the house that you’d lived in before. The one Murdoc had moved into you with until the police came and took him away with all the normalcy you had managed to build up in your time together. You took the key out of your pocket, you kept it there as a reminder of you and Murdoc and your time together before this entire mess, and opened the door.

You passed out onto the bed, the sheets still smelling like a mix of both of your scents. Only waking up to cry yourself back to sleep, hyperventilating and screaming into a pillow. The question of why flooding over and over in your head. The fact that he had to die like that and you’d never see him again making you more and more upset the more you thought about it.

You didn’t know how long you stayed like that, waking up for a few minutes or hours to cry, scream, and anything in between, sleep your only brief solace. Whenever you woke up, the truth flooding back. You felt terrible and when you heard ringing from the doorbell, you didn’t so much as bother to open the door.

The ringing every minute or so turned to knocking and soon to silence. You went back to sleep, woken up by an extremely loud crashing. You didn’t have a clue what it was and while the back of your mind was screaming for you to run, hide, or protect yourself somehow you couldn’t manage to care about anything.

“Go take a shower, I’ll help if they’re here. You usually smell horrible but I can’t take the scent much longer and no one should be greeted with this,” You heard Noodle’s voice say.

“Good to see you too Noodle, really have a way with words, don’t you?” Murdoc says and then you knew you were dreaming, it was a weird dream but you didn’t feel inclined to wake up from it, it was nice to hear his voice.

“I didn’t have to save you but I did. Now go before I start to regret that more than I already do,” Noodle says.

“Alright, alright,” You heard him mumble and the sound of footsteps fading.

You heard the door creak open and someone came in, sitting beside you, shaking you awake gently. You squeezed your eyes shut, begging the dream to come back to you. You just wanted to hear his voice and see his face in your dreams again.

You forced yourself to open your eyes, tears falling as you looked tiredly at Noodle. You forced yourself to sit up using the little energy you had and pulled her into you as she held you back, when you pulled away you look at her defeated, no tears left for your body to physically release.

“He’s dead Noodle,” You say, your voice nasally from the combination of snot and tears that you’d built up.

“He’s not, I promise,” She tells you and removes the sunglasses she’d been wearing before.

“You’re not wearing makeup,” You comment, noticing her eye’s scar, ignoring her denial of what you’d learned was true.

“It was an emergency, someone texted me in a panic saying that Murdoc was drowning and I-” Noodle explained, Murdoc pushing the door open dramatically so that it hit the wall.

“Guess who’s free of their 800 year prison sentence? The Murdoc Niccals!” He exclaimed and you didn’t care if it was a dream, he was here.

You pushed yourself off the bed and threw yourself at him, nearly falling, held up by him while you kissed his face arms wrapped around his neck, repeating hoarse “I love you”’s  inbetween. After kissing him until you couldn’t breathe with your hands entangled in his hair, you finally pulled back to look at him, still holding onto him for support.

“You look like hell, love. Didn’t anyone in that cult of my haters even try to take care of you?” He asked.

“I missed you so fucking much, don’t ever EVER do something that stupid again. I”m not mourning you ever again you pretentious asshole,” You told him, pulling yourself close to him again to kiss him, tongues clashing, while he held you tightly against himself.

“I’m still here,” Noodle said from where she sat on the bed, staring up at her phone at the both of you.

“Get the hell out will you?” Murdoc said and she rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow on the way out.

“Next time I will let you rot,” She informs him on her way out.

“She thinks the world of me, just won’t admit,” He told you, smirking before returning his complete attention back to you, “You need to take a shower,get food, water, the whole shabang, sunshine and I’m going to help you with all of that because of my benevolent nature and because I’m a bloody saint.”

“Okay,” You say, nodding not taking your gaze off him.

Later that night, while on the couch you kiss each other, making out passionatley, only pulling away to whisper “I love you” again and again. Murdoc saying it back every now and again, putting all the meaning he can into the three little words. 


End file.
